Twisted Thorns
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Hide moved on - living luxuriously as a singer, not chasing Kaneki anymore. However, Hide fainted at one of his concerts - worrying Kaneki, who was watching him sing on television.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy. **

**Summary: **Hide moved on - living luxuriously as a singer, not chasing Kaneki anymore. However, Hide fainted at one of his concerts - worrying Kaneki, who was watching him sing on television.

Chapter One

He had moved on.

In fact, Hide lived life luxuriously now - in his mansion, with his expensive cars. He toured the world - meeting and greeting fans from everywhere, who loved him so much. He worked still tirelessly - writing and creating songs, his record label and producers demanding more content.

After all, Hide was at his peak - the hot new singer, but talented as well. His songs were platinum - each and every one, like they should be. He spent time - hours at the studio, just perfecting his songs. He's an overachiever - wanting nothing short of perfect, especially because of his competitive nature.

"You have a concert today, Hide."

"I'm well aware."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"You should remember, though. Your concert will be broadcasted live on television."

"Awesome."

XOXO

He turned the television on.

It was on a random channel - broadcasting something live, which was a concert. However, Kaneki recognized the singer, his childhood best friend. So, Kaneki listened to him sing, not before suddenly gasping.

The talented blond collapsed - fainted and fell unconscious, just before being carried away. The broadcast cut - turned to static, with white noise. He sat up - striding toward the exit, but halted soon. A curious Tsukiyama stopped him, who then began asking questions.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's such a shame. I'm your friend, but you don't even care. You only have eyes for that human."

"I don't have time for this."

XOXO

He lay in bed.

So, Hide drifted in and out of consciousness. He heard people come and go, like his maids and butlers. He overheard too their conversations - bits about the concert, especially his precious fans. He was being bombarded by them - his social media accounts active, with wonderful posts and private messages.

As his servants left, Hide's window opened. He didn't notice, though. He wasn't entirely conscious, just barely awake. He had been prescribed medication - a sleeping pill, not a strong one. It was light - a few milligrams shy, but still effective enough.

"Are you okay, Hide?"

"K-Kaneki?"

"That's right. It's me, Hide."

"N-No, I'm dreaming."

"You're not, Hide. It's really me."

"I-I'm imagining you."

"You're not, Hide. It's truly me."

"Y-You're a hallucination."

"Come on, Hide."

"Y-You're not real!"

"Hide!"

XOXO

The blond reached over.

He fumbled around - opening his nightstand drawer, where he had horded bottles of pills. However, Kaneki took them away - angering his best friend, who began screaming. So, Kaneki hugged him - trying to calm him down, but failed.

He read the prescriptions, then. It horrified him, especially because Hide's prescribed terrible medications. Without hesitation, Kaneki tightened his grasp - making Hide flinch, whose drugged body couldn't resist it.

"Why are you taking anti-psychotic medication? You're not crazy."

"S-Sometimes I feel crazy."

"They have horrible side effects, like memory loss."

"M-Maybe I want to forget you, Kaneki."

"Don't you dare, Hide."

"Y-You can't stop me."

"And why can't I?"

"B-Because you're not real."

XOXO

The cold breeze woke him.

He was more coherent this time, not impaired anymore. So, Hide turned around - confronting what he had thought to be a dream, or another hallucination. Of course, Hide couldn't stop the tears - eyes severely watering, with large teardrops.

He stroked Kaneki's cheek, who sighed softly. Then, Hide brushed silky silver locks - threading through them, not without earning another sigh. However, Hide's hand lowered - touching pale lips, just before recoiling away.

"See, I'm really here."

"A-And what are you doing here?"

"I was watching your concert. I didn't know you could sing so well, but then you fainted. I was worried about you, Hide."

"Y-You like my singing. I can always give you a personal concert."

"Let's save that for another day."

"W-Why? You want to leave me again, right? That's why I've been taking those medication!"

"Please calm down, Hide. I won't leave you again. I promise you."

"I-I can't trust you, Kaneki."

"I know, Hide. I don't blame you, either."

XOXO

The hours passed.

He hadn't left yet, just laid beside him. After all, Kaneki couldn't leave, not without helping Hide. So, Kaneki stayed, a choice he should've made a long time ago.

He was afraid for Hide, who was being exploited. It was evident enough - the tremendous tours, concerts, and album releases. It was all quick - pushed out swiftly, like at factory speed.

"You're being overworked, Hide."

"That's the industry for you."

"This is serious, Hide. They're taking advantage of you."

"I don't care if they are, Kaneki. I like what I do, but what I'm doing isn't a game. It's a competition - a race of some sort and I like winning more."

"I care about you, Hide. I know you don't believe me, though."

"I-I can't help that. You left me all alone. And rabbits die of loneliness, Kaneki."

"I'm so sorry, Hide."

"H-How am I supposed to forgive you, Kaneki? It's hard to, especially because I'm so angry at you."

"It's only natural, Hide."

XOXO

The moon rose.

It embraced Kaneki, who glowed underneath the moonlight. However, Hide didn't wonder why - aware of ghouls, the creatures of night. Even so, Hide could care less - quite accepting of ghouls, except for a few.

It had only taken a few ghouls, but they tore Kaneki and him apart. He hated them, not as much as Kaneki though. The one-eyed ghoul believed them over him - trusted their words over his, which hurt him so much.

"I-Is it natural to hate you as well, Kaneki?"

"Yes, Hide."

"I-I don't like feeling this way."

"I know, Hide. And I'll do everything to make things better between us."

"I-I'm counting on you."

"I won't let you down."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

Chapter Two

It was early in the morning.

However, Hide was awake and about. He was getting ready for a photo shoot, with a world renowned photographer and fashion designer. He was excited to meet such accomplished individuals, who were so keen on collaborating with him.

So, Hide sat in front of the dresser. His hairstylist and makeup artist prepped him. A sponge dabbed underneath his eyes - hiding dark circles, which were worsening day by day. A flat iron ran through his hair - straightening his unruly locks, especially his bangs.

A fringe fell over his forehead, even covered one of his eyes. He threaded through them, just before standing up. He went into the closet, where he began changing. His bathrobe landed atop the floor - alongside various other clothing, as he dawned one of the pieces he had been asked to model.

"How do I look, Kaneki?"

"You're gorgeous as ever, but where are you going?"

"Aren't you sweet, Kaneki? I'm going to a photo shoot."

"Oh, I'll let you dress in peace, then."

"You're considerate and sweet. It's just too bad you weren't before."

XOXO

He held his tongue.

After all, Kaneki didn't want to argue anymore. It was one-sided anyway, just Hide throwing insults and screaming. It hurt him - watching the blond break down, like a child. It was worrisome - unsettling and upsetting, even emotionally and physically draining.

Unfortunately, Kaneki couldn't do anything. He tried to comfort and console, but kept getting pushed aside. He was locked outside once - left banging a bedroom door, as Hide cried inside his room. He then gave up - slid down and leaned against it, a couple of hours later.

However, Kaneki didn't stop apologizing. He continued talking to Hide, who did respond back. He got Hide to unlock the bedroom door, just before hugging him. He held Hide - cradled him in his arms, except the tears kept coming.

"Well, I'm leaving now."

"When will you come back home?"

"I'm not sure, but don't stay up waiting for me."

"How can I not?"

"I didn't know you were a sap as well, Kaneki."

XOXO

It was a bit sudden.

However, Hide still hugged him. He jumped into Kaneki's arms, who returned the gesture. He was spun around by Kaneki, just before being set down. He attempted to then pull away, except Kaneki wouldn't let him go.

And, Hide felt his hands. They brushed his hips, even his lower back. He shivered underneath the touch - fingers curling into Kaneki's shirt, as Kaneki caressed him. He shoved Kaneki though - sent Kaneki tumbling into an armchair, with a grin.

So, Hide could run off. His limo was waiting outside, with the backseat door open and a glass of champagne poured already for him. He got inside - sipping his golden champagne, and waving goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Kaneki."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Hide."

"But, I meant it, though. Don't stay up waiting for me, Kaneki. You'll only regret it."

"I'll try, Hide."

XOXO

He heard something clattering.

The bathroom door was ajar. He hesitated before going inside, where he found Hide. He darted towards Hide, who was unconscious in the bathtub. He then knelt down - unclogging the drain, as something caught his eye.

So, Kaneki reached down into the water. He plucked the thing out - a needle, except used and bloody. The needle was blank - nothing written onto it, just void of any inscription. That troubled him - gravely horrified him, especially because he had no idea what Hide injected into his body.

However, Kaneki couldn't get any answers. The blond's speech was incoherent - garbled and jumbled, not anything to make sense of. He grabbed Hide - shook his best friend, but out of anger.

"What did you take, Hide?!"

"K-Kaneki …"

"Come on, Hide! What did you take?!"

"K-Kaneki …"

"Damn it, Hide! I'm calling the doctor!"

XOXO

It was momentary.

The pain subsided, then. However, Hide felt something else - an odd feeling, as voices echoed around him. So, Hide turned his head - blinked his eyes open, just before finding an IV unit attached to him.

They were drawing blood from him, but without his permission. Of course, Hide tried tugging them out - wanting them out of him, not understanding who issued such a procedure. Unfortunately, Hide was stopped - wrists caught and pinned down, to keep him from ripping out his IV unit.

They were firm though. However, Hide still struggled - weakly whining and writhing in bed, which made them tighten their hold. Yet, Hide could care less - thrashing his legs, even kicking at times.

"Calm down, Hide."

"L-Let go, Kaneki."

"I can't, Hide. I'm doing this for your own good. It's almost over, too."

"K-Kaneki …"

"Hush, Hide."

XOXO

He looked over the report.

The blond's blood work was concerning. There were various drugs in Hide's system, but mostly anti-anxiety agents. They weren't being used properly - taken too regularly, with other drugs as well.

So, Kaneki's suspicions were confirmed. He had already known, though. It was evident enough, especially from Hide's actions. It was also evident enough from Hide's stash - the hoard of prescription pills, in the nightstand drawer.

Then, Kaneki looked behind him. The blond was barely audible - voice a low whisper, still incoherent and narcotized. It was his name Hide murmured - his hands reaching out, just before dropping due to fatigue.

"You need to rest, Hide."

"N-No …"

"You're not well."

"K-Kaneki …"

"I promise you, Hide. I'll be here when you wake up again. Will you please go to sleep now?"

"O-Okay …"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
